The Phantom Warlock
by HP-SU-UT-DxD-Fan
Summary: Clockwork's at it again, meddling in Danny's life, but this time he has a new target. With a new prophecy and powers, and old and new friends to help, will Harry be able to survive his time at Hogwarts? Harry/Daphne Danny/Ember. AU. 4th year and beyond.
1. Chapter 1

The Phantom Warlock

 **A/N: Hey guys. I just got this idea stuck in my head and had to write it down. I've decided to post it and see how you like the first chapter, and if I get enough good reviews, I'll start work on the second chapter. Happy Reading! :)**

 **Side Note: I know that the ending sounds awkward but it's the best I could do, so please don't review and flame about how bad it was, thanks. :)**

 **Also as stated in the description, I do NOT own the cover image. I found it off of Google. Please don't sue me... :(**

Harry Potter was not having a good day at all. It started well enough (note the sarcasm), he woke up and immediatly Ron had started yelling at him, trying to accuse him of entering that bloody tournament again. Then when he walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, he found that almost everyone was glaring at him with hate in their eyes. The only exceptions were, Hermione, Neville, Fred and George, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, and surprisingly Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracy Davis.

If that wasn't bad enough, his first class of the day just _had_ to be Double Potions. With the Slytherins no less. He had Snape breathing down his neck the entire time waiting for the slightest mistake so that he could take points and throw Harry in detention.

But by far, the worst, happened at dinner. He had just entered the Great Hall, and found that the few supporters he did have, had diminished some. Now Hermione, Cedric, and Davis were glaring at him as well. Sighing in defeat, Harry left the Hall without even trying to eat something, as he could just go down to the kitchens if he wanted anything later. Harry walked the vacent halls of Hogwarts until he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Whenever he was feeling angry or depressed (and the window sill in the Common Room wasn't available), he would always come up here to clear his thoughts. Harry walked to the railing and leaned against it, looking down.

 _'I could end it right now,'_ He thought. _'All I'd have to do is just climb over this rail and jump. So simple, yet so dangerous.'_

Though, before he could dwell on those thoughts, Harry felt a sharp pain go through his head.

 ***Flashback***

 _Harry was standing at the back of a large crowd of kids, outside what looked to be a Muggle school. At the front of the crowd, there stood a large stage with Muggle instaments. Standing at the microphone, was the most beautiful (in Harry's opinion) girl Harry had ever seen. She had extremely pale, almost white skin, and light blue hair tied back into a pony-tail, which looked like it was on fire._

 _She wore gray knee-high boots with a skull on each foot, black pants held up by a gray studded belt, and a black top that was cut from her left shoulder to just under her right arm. On her left wrist, she wore a small black bracelet, and on her right arm, she wore a black glove that went up to her shoulder._

 _To top it off, she had glowing green eyes, purple lipstick, and black make-up under both eyes. It was her eyes though, that drew Harry in. He knew those eyes all too well. They showed pain and loss, sadness and hate, and it was those eyes that he himself saw everytime he looked into the mirror._

 _Harry was snapped out of his thoughts though, when someone snapped their fingers in his face. He looked to his right, and saw a girl who he felt he should know. She had black shoulder length hair, with a small pony-tail at the back, knee-high black combat boots, a black skirt and black shirt with a purple dot in the center._

 _He was again snapped out of his thoughts when she spoke to him. "Come on Danny! Snap out of it! You have to beat Ember so we can all go home!" Harry shook his head, and spoke not with his voice, or even knowlege of what he was saying. "Thans Sam, I owe you one." He said._

 _He then took what he assumed was a battle stance, and said, "I'm going ghost!" With that, two glowing white rings appeared around his midsection, split in two, and traveled up and down his body. After this happened he jumped up and surprised himself by hovering in the air, before shooting off towards the beautiful girl on the stage, whos name was apparently Ember._

 ***Flashback End***

As quickly as the vision started though, it was over, and Harry was left with a splitting headache. After a few minutes of holding his head and gritting his teeth in pain, It suddenly stopped.

He then let out a huge roar of fury, and punched the floor hard enough to crack the foot thick ancient stone. "Damnit Clockwork..." Harry muttered to himself. "Had to go and meddle with my life again didn't you?" He let out a small sigh of frustration, before cracking a small smile. "Well, at least I know who She is. It's now time for the rise of the Phantom Warlock." Harry's smile turned into a slightly evil grin, as his eyes flashed blood-red for a second before going back to their normal green.

 ***Department of Mysteries - Ministry of Magic***

Deep within the bowels of the Ministry, inside the Hall of Prophecy, in the Department of Mysteries, there stood a small podium in the very back. On that podium there lay a single misty white orb with the label,

 **'Prophecy of the Phantom Warlock'**

 **'In a time of great need,**

 **When things are falling to the Dark,**

 **A young man with many a good deed,**

 **Shall arive from Amity Park.**

 **Accompanied by His Lady of Flame,**

 **And with help of friends old and new,**

 **And many a creature He did tame,**

 **He shall defeat You-Know-Who.**

 **With the help of a furture no longer to pass,**

 **Wielding a power never before seen,**

 **He will have the power to rally the mass,**

 **He will have eyes of Ectoplasmic Green.**

 **Our savior will be a man of Half Human and Half Ghost,**

 **His Flame will not stand by and watch like a hawk,**

 **His Daughter's there too as they are very close,**

 **All Hail our new Savior, The Phantom Warlock!'**


	2. Chapter 2

The Phantom Warlock

 **A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back with the second chapter of the Phantom Warlock! Before we start though, a couple of announcements. First again sorry for the akwardness of the prophecy at the end of chapter one, I came up with it on the spot. Second, I will be posting a Character Sheet story alongside this, one for each chapter, for any new characters I decide to add. Lastly, most of the characters from Danny Phantom, I will be adressing by their Phantom name. You'll know what I mean by the end of this chapter. By the way, just a side note: If you're going to leave a review, please log-in to do it so I don't have to reply in the next chapter, Thanks.**

Reply to Guest User named Matt: First I don't appreciate you calling the first chapter crap, as it's just the start-up for the story. Second, if you had used your brain, you would have figured out the answer to your own question. Doesn't really matter though, as it will be answered this chapter anyway.

To everyone else, Thanks for the good reviews.

Chapter 2

It had only been about ten minutes since Daniel had his memory returned. Also along with his memory, he got the sudden urge to want to be called Daniel instead of Danny. Anyway, he was currently walking down from the Astronomy Tower. He had someone he needed to talk to.

It was another ten minutes, before he got to the Great Hall. By that time dinner was already finished, and students were heading off to spend the last couple of hours relaxing. Daniel spotted who he was looking for and quickened his pace.

"Greengrass," He said when he reached her. "We need to talk." "What do you want Potter?" Daphne Greengrass asked somewhat coldly. It was to be expected though as they never really talked before. That and he did have a bit of a reputation of hating Slytherins. Blame Draco for that.

"Just trust me Greengrass. Please. We _need_ to talk." Daphne thought it over for a moment before slowly nodding. "Alright." She said. "But try _anything_ and I will end you." Daniel raised his hand and said, "You have my word."

"Not that that means much coming from you." Daphne muttered.

"What was that?" Daniel asked cheerfully.

"Nothing, nothing."

Daniel nodded, and led her to an empty classroom off of the Great Hall that he had discovered in his second year. He had gotten very good at hiding that year, what with all the people thinking that he was the Heir of Slytherin and all.

"Can you lock and silence the door Greengrass? I don't want anyone to know about this yet."

Daphne rolled her eyes but did as she was asked.

"So, what do you want Potter?" Daphne asked. "You can drop the act now Greengrass." Daniel replied.

Daphne furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you talking about Potter? What act?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." He replied. "I would think that you should've remembered before me."

"Remember what? What are you talking about Potter!?" Daphne was even more confused now, and slightly angry that he was hiding things from her, considering he's the one who wanted to talk.

Daniel's eyes widened. _'She doesn't remember?'_ He thought. "Hmm..." Daniel said. "I thought you would have remembered by now. Damn, I really didn't want to have to do it the hard way."

Daphne was startled as he came and stood in front of her.

Daniel looked her square in the eyes as he said, "I'm sorry for this but you're going to get a bit of a headache."

He then called out, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Only this time, his transformation was a little different. Instead of the pure white rings, they were a perfect mix between white and black. As they traveled over his body, Daniel noticed something else that was different. He looked down on himself, and to his shock, saw that his outfit had changed.

He now wore black combat boots, tight leather pants which were held up by a grey studded belt with a skull that had glowing green eyes as the belt buckle, a black muscle shirt, a studded leather jacket that had his DP symbol on the back, and black fingerless gloves.

All in all, he liked his new look.

As he was finishing inspecting himself, he noticed that Daphne was holding her head in pain, much like the way he was not half an hour ago.

Then to his surprise, the same grey ring formed around her and traveled up and down her body.

When the transformation finished, Daniel couldn't even get a good look at who, or what, Daphne had turned into. All he could catch of it, was a whisp of light blue, before he felt something soft and moist on his lips.

Daniel smiled widely even as his lips were pressed against this mystery person. He recognised these lips, the taste, the feel, everything.

Still grinning, Daniel seperated himself from her, for it was defenately a 'her', and took a good look.

Standing before him, was the most beautiful woman he had ever layed eyes on. She had pale, almost white skin, glowing green eyes, purple lipstick, flaming light blue hair, and she wore (and pulled off very nicely) a somewhat revealing rocker-girl outfit.

"Hey Babypop." She said. "It's been a while."

She walked forward and captured his lips in hers again, only this time, he didn't pull back. He kissed Ember with as much love as he knew she felt for him.

 ***The Next Day***

Daniel got up at 6:00 AM, as that habit had come back to him along with his memories. He quickly showered, dressed in the new workout clothes that he bought in Muggle London before coming to Hogwarts, and headed outside for his morning workout routine, as he wanted to get his body in shape.

After his workout, Daniel headed back up to Gryffindor Tower to shower and change. He dressed in somewhat darker Muggle clothes (as today was saturday, he didn't need to dress in robes) and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Since it was still early in the morning, not many people were awake, so the Hall was mostly empty except for a few early risers, such as Daniel himself, Dumbledore, Flitwick, Snape, most Ravenclaws, and a few others from the other houses.

Seeing Ember at the Slytherin table, Daniel got an idea. He walked up to Dumbledore and said, "Excuse me sir, but is there any rule that forbids students from sitting at other tables?" The Headmaster's eyes widened as a smile graced his face at hearing the question. "No my boy, I don't think there is." Dumbledore responded.

Daniel smiled and gave Dumbledore a quick thanks, before walking over to the Slytherin table and sitting across from Ember. Snape sneered at him from the Teachers table, but otherwise did nothing. They were both in their Human Forms, as they agreed that it would be best for now. "Hey Rock Star." Daniel said. "Do you know of a way to contact..." He looked around, and saw that no-one from Slytherin was listening to their conversation. "... Clockwork?"

She looked slightly surprised at the question, but gave a slight nod before handing him a slip of parchment under the table.

Daniel looked at it and read,

 _'Meet me in the unused classroom from last night after breakfast. E.M.'_

He nodded slightly to her in confirmation, before starting up some idle chit-chat so as not to seem to suspicious.

They were just in the middle of a heated debate about Quidditch (turns out, she's a huge fan of the sport), when some very unwanted company came up behind Daniel.

"Potter," A drawling voice said. "What the hell do you think you're doing at my table?" Daniel smirked at Ember and replied, "I think, Malfoy, that I'm eating breakfast and talking to the most beautiful girl in the school."

Ember shot him a grin at that, while Draco just scowled. He was about to speak, but Daniel cut him off. "Draco, I suggest you go sit down and eat before things get a bit ugly." The young Malfoy glared at Daniel. "Is that a threat Potter?" "No." Daniel answered. "It's a promise." At this Daniel's eyes started glowing Ectoplasmic Green, and Draco backed off in fright, running back to his two body-guards. "That's what I thought." Daniel said to Ember, who smirked in response.

The rest of breakfast went by well enough, if you exclude all the glares he was still getting. Since they didn't have any classes today, everyone went their seperate ways. In the confusion of everyone leaving the Great Hall at once, Daniel and Ember were able to sneak off to the unused classroom.

"Alright," Ember said. "After I got back to my dorm, I remembered Clockwork telling me that if I ever need to speak to him, to use the mirror he had hidden in the bottom of my trunk." Daniel looked mildly surprised that Clockwork actually gave them a way to comunicate with the eccentric Time Ghost, but let Ember continue. "So I looked and sure enough, there was a mirror at the bottom of my trunk. I took it with me to breakfast, and that's why I was surprised when you asked."

"Hmm. I think I know what to do. See Sirius mailed me a mirror just before Christmas last year and said it was a two-way mirror. I'm assuming you know what those are?" Ember nodded, and Daniel continued.

"All I had to do was say his name, and somehow he knew I was calling. Kind of like a cell phone." Ember nodded in understanding. "Can I see the mirror please?" "Sure." Ember said giving him the mirror.

Daniel smiled at her before looking at the mirror, Ember looking over his shoulder. "Clockwork." Daniel said.

After a few seconds, the mirror started to shimmer, before Clockwork's face appeared.

"Ah, Daniel and Ms. McLain. It's nice to see you've got your memories back." Clockwork said. Both Daniel and Ember glared at the Time Ghost through the mirror, while Clockwork just smirked back at them.

"So Clockwork," Daniel began. "What do you think our first move should be now that we've recovered our memories?" Clockwork looked thoughtful at that. "For the best outcome of events, I think that the best course of action would be to reveal yourselves at lunch today." Both Daniel and Ember's eyes widened as they looked at each other.

Turning back to the Time Master Daniel sighed and said, "Fine, but if this blows up in our faces, I swear I will find a way into the Ghost Zone and, time powers or not, I will kick your ass from there all the way to the Far Frozen." Daniel's eyes flashed blood-red for a moment making even Clockwork slightly scared, before going back to their normal green.

Daniel heaved a sigh and said, "Alright Clockwork, thanks. We'll talk to you later." "Of course, Daniel." Clockwork said. "I'll be here anytime you need me." With that, Clockwork's image fadded from the mirror.

Daniel quickly cast a _Tempus_ charm. Seeing that they had more that two hours until lunch, Daniel looked at Ember and said, "So, we've got some time to kill before lunch, we're all alone in this unused classroom..." He trailed off as Ember got an excited look on her face. "I'll get the Checker Board!" Danny exclaimed.

Ember scoffed and rolled her eyes before grabbing Daniel by his shirt collar, and pulling him in for a heated kiss. "You know," Daniel said with a shit-eating grin on his face. "I think I like your idea better." Ember just giggled before pulling him in for another passionate kiss.

 **A/N: Hey guys, I thought I'd leave it here as I can't wait to get this chapter out. Hope you like it. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

The Phantom Warlock

 **A/N: Hey guys, I've finally decided to start writing Chapter 3 of The Phantom Warlock! Just a note, I'm not feeling so motivated right now (Hint: Reviews help), I've got the basic idea of what I want from this chapter, but I don't really feel like writing right now, so sorry if this chapter is a bit lacking. But enough complaining, I've got a chapter to write. Enjoy! :)**

 **By the way, if you have any questions regarding the Characters, PM me and I'll do my best to answer your questions.**

 **Side Note: I'm working on the sequel to You Will Remember, but I'm having trouble coming up with a name for it. If you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave it in a review.**

 **P.S: I've given up on the whole Daniel thing. He'll be called Danny again lol.**

Danny and Ember finally broke off their little snog-fest. They smiled at each other as Danny quickly checked the time with the _Tempus_ charm. Seeing that they only had about an hour before lunch Danny said, "We should probably go talk to Dumbledore about speaking to the students at lunch. We've only got an hour left."

Ember sighed. She knew they had a job to do, but she could still be dissapointed about not being to spend more alone-time with her Boyfriend. "Fine." She said. "Lets get this over with."

As they made their way up to Dumbledore's office, Danny stopped in his tracks. "You know, I just remembered something." He said. "We don't even know the password for his office." Ember looked slightly confused, before face-palming. "Dammit Dipstick." She sighed. "Now we'll have to talk to McGonagall, and who knows how she'll react."

Danny looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Or, we could see if we can catch him just before lunch starts in the Great Hall." "Ya know, Babypop," Ember said throwing Danny a smirk. "That might just be your smartest plan yet." "Oh gee thanks, Rock Star." He replied sarcasticaly.

As luck would have it, they ran into the eccentric Headmaster just outside of the Great Hall. "Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Greengrass," Dumbledore said happily. "What can I do for you two? It's not very often I get to see a Gryffindor and Slytherin being civil to one another."

"Proffessor, would we be able to talk with you in private?" Danny asked. "It's important." "Why of course, my dear boy." Dumbledore replied. "My office is always open to those who ask." With that, Dumbledore began walking back to his office, with Danny and Ember following right behind him.

When they made it to the gargoyle guarding Dumbledore's office, the Headmaster spoke the password. "Number 13, the Embodiment of Crime." As the gargoyle lept out of the way, Dumbledore looked back to the stunned faces of his two students, and winked. "What many don't know," He said. "Is that I have recently taken a liking to a new Muggle card game. Duel Monsters, I think it was called."

Both Danny and Ember nodded their heads, both being big advocates of the game from their time. "In fact," Dumbledore continued. "I may just have to test my skills against two talented duelists like yourselves sometime. But I digress. Lets head in shall we?" Confused about how the Headmaster knew that they were duelists, they followed him into his office.

"Have a seat." Dumbledore said. When they had sat down, Dumbledore asked, "Now what can I do for you, Daniel?" At this, both Danny and Ember tensed. Dumbledore chuckled lightly. "Before you ask," He said. "Clockwork and I are old friends, and as such, he told me of his plan to send, not only the two of you, but specific ghosts from the future, back to this time. He also told me that you would find som amusement out of the ghosts that he sent back."

Danny and Ember were confused. Sure Clockwork told them that the two of them were going back, but he never mentioned any other ghosts. "Did he say who else was coming back?" Danny asked.

"No, he only named the two of you." Dumbledore replied.

Doing a quick check of the time, Danny, Ember and Dumbledore made their way out of the office and down to the Great Hall for lunch.

Danny and Ember entered the Hall together, causing many to whisper and gossip that they were an item. Danny again sat at the Slytherin table where, surprisingly, nobody even blinked at him.

 _"Nobody here really likes Malfoy, but are too afraid to do anything because of his father."_ Ember whispered to him. _"Everyone actually respects you here. Admitadly, most of it is because you can speak Parseltounge, but putting Malfoy in his place helped."_

"So, Potter," Tracy Davis said. "Is it true that you're dating my best friend?" Ember twitched at that, both at the question, and because having her memories back ment she remembered that Kitty was supposed to be her bestie.

Danny didn't notice her twitch though, and just smiled at Tracy. "Yeah, I guess I am." Tracy looked excited, and turned to Ember. "So how good of a kisser is he?" Tracy asked. Both Danny and Ember blushed, while she replied. "If you must know, he is a bit rough around the edges, but I think I can get him up to snuff." She smirked at Danny as she said this.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny Rock Star. I think I could teach you a thing or two." He said throwing Ember a smug look and a wink as she blushed.

They were cut off from saying anymore, as Dumbledore got up, and called for the students attention. Immediately, all conversation stopped as everyone looked up at the Headmaster.

"Thank you for your attention, I promise this will not take long. A couple of students would like to make a very important announcement, so if you could give them your attention, it would be appreciated."

Everyone looked confused as they whispered amongst themselves, wondering who needed to talk to them. They didn't have to wait long however, as Danny and Ember stood up from the Slytherin table. Everyone gasped as the two made their way up to the podium that the Teachers table was on.

Dumbledore whispered to them. _"Clockwork gave me a message for you two. He said that all you have to do is 'Go Ghost' as he said, and everything would work out." "Thanks."_ They whispered back.

Danny spoke out to the silent crowd. "We've only got three words for you." He paused as people whispered amost themselves for a second, only to stop as Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Thank you, Headmaster." Ember said. Danny nodded to her as he looked back out at the student body.

"We're Going Ghost!" He called as both he and Ember transformed into their Ghost Forms.

Everyone stared at them in shock. That is until both Ron and Hermione grasped their heads in pain. After a few minutes, they both got up and ran to Daniel.

"Danny!" They yelled at the same time. "Hey man it's good to see you again. Love the new look." Tucker said. Danny chuckled slightly. "Thanks Tuck, it's good to have you back. "It's good to be back." Tucker said. Daniel then looked to Hermione and said, "Sam you there? It's good to see you again." Sam was jolted out of her thoughts at Danny's words.

"Yeah, I'm here. N-nice look, I-it suits you." She stuttered. Danny chuckled and smirked at Ember. "Thanks Sam. But you know that I'm wth Ember." Sam looked a little downcast at that. "Yeah, I know, but a girl can dream can't she?" Ember laughed at that.

Before they could say anything else though, a voice sounded from the mass of students. "Collin! What's wrong?" Indeed, when they looked, Collin Creevey was holding his head in pain.

But before Danny could do anything about it, a grey ring apeared around Collin and travaled up and down his body, transforming him.

Then the blue mass known as Collin, floated up into the air and shouted, "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!"

Danny, Ember, Sam and Tucker all face-palmed. Danny sighed and said, "Oh great, know he's going to be more annoying than ever." The other three just laughed. "Well, at least he's better than Klemper." Ember said, causing Danny to laugh.

Just then, Pansy Parkinson screamed from the Slytherin table. As everyone looked over, they noticed that both Theodore Nott, and Tracy Davis, had the same Grey ring around them as Collin.

When they had finished their transformations, both Danny and Ember gasped, and teleported over to them, Ember in a whisp of blue flame, and Danny through a green Ecto-Portal.

"Kitty, Johnny!" Both Halfas said at the same time.

"Ember!" Kitty shouted back. They hugged and sat down as they started to catch up with each other.

"Hey Little Man." Johnny said clapping Danny on the back. "Although, I guess you're not so little anymore huh?" "Heh, I guess not." Danny replied.

Before they could say anymore, a paniced voice sounded from behind them. "Potter! What did you do to my girlfriend!?" They all turned to see Pansy Parkinson holding her head in pain, and Draco just looking at her panicing.

Danny didn't reply, he just waited for the inevitable. Sure enough, gray rings apeared around the Slytherin girl and transformed her. In Pansy's place, stood a tall woman with light red hair, wearing a crisp red business suit, red heels, and dark sunglasses.

Both Ember and Kitty's eyes widened, before rushing over and engulfing the woman in a hug. The woman chuckled and said, "It's good to see you girls too." Then she looked over to Danny, "Phantom." She said evenly. "Spectra." He nodded at her.

Danny looked away from the three girls, and noticed that some others had changed while not drawing that much attention. At the Gryffindor table there was the Lunch Lady Ghost, who was smiling at the Box Ghost and then surprisingly, Desiree, who was looking at all the men at the table with disdain as they oogled her.

He looked over at the Ravenclaw table and saw to his ammusement, that Technus 2.0 sat there looking disappointed and lost at the lack of technology to control. Before he could continue his survey though, he noticed a small blonde girl eating alone at the end of the table. She wasn't in any pain, but you could see the recognition in her eyes. Then without her even blinking, gray rings formed around her and changed her.

Danny gasped as he saw the small girl sitting there, but before he could do anything, she shot up inot the air and announced to the whole Great Hall, "I am Boxed Lunch! The daughter of the Box Ghost and the Lunch Lady!" Danny couldn't resist. "Still an ew!" He called. Shock regestered on both of said ghosts faces at them having a daughter, but then they smiled as said daughter flew over and hugged them.

Danny was again surprised, when a white blur appeared in front of him, grabbed his neck and held him in the air. The grip wasn't enough to choke him, though now he could see just who was holding him. "Plasmius." Danny snarled. "Ah, Daniel, it's so nice to see you too." Vlad said condescendingly. "What do you want now Vlad?" "Oh nothing. I'm just here to get some much needed revenge on you." Vlad smirked as he said this, causing all of the ghosts in the Great Hall to tense, and Dumbledore to stand and attemp to intervene.

Before anyone could do anything though, both Vlad and Danny started laughing. Vlad dropped Daniel who immediately hugged the older man. "It's good to see you again, Uncle Vlad."

As the two Halfas seperated, the Great Hall doors burst open, and accompanied by a cry of "Daddy!", a black and white blur flew in and tackled Danny. He looked down and saw a head of long white hair and smiled. "Hey Danielle, how did you get here?" She looked up at him with a beaming smile before turning to the doors and saying, "Uncle Dan helped me."

Danny quickly looked up at the figure standing just inside the doors to the Great Hall. He looked almost exactly like Danny, except for a few key differences. The figure had pale, almost white skin, glowing blood-red eyes, faint traces of fangs from his upper jawline, and when he opened his mouth to speak, you could see that he had a forked tongue.

"Hello Danny. It's been a long time, fourteen years to be exact." Dan smirked.

Danny's eyes narrowed at his evil self, but before he could do anything, Dani interupted him. "Please don't hurt him Daddy, Uncle Dan is nice and he helped me get here to see you." Danny looked down at his daughter and sighed. He put here down and walked over to his alternate self.

"Is that true?" Danny asked. "Did you really help my daughter instead of trying to use her to get to me?" Dan chuckled. "Even though I still consider you to be weaker, I can't help but acknowlage all that you have done. That and that meddling Time Master made me give him my word not to try and take revenge on you, whether directly or indirectly." He looked slightly sour at the last part. "And besides," He added. "The little munchkin's staring to grow on me." He gave Dani a small smile before looking back at Danny.

Danny sighed again, before holding out his hand. "Well, I guess that means welcome to the family, Brother." Dan looked shocked, before smiling and shaking Danny's hand. "Oh by the way," Dan said. "There were a couple of guys outside looking for you. Said their names were Moony and Padfoot."

Danny's eyes widened before a smile stretched across his face. As he made to exit the Great Hall, Ember, Vlad, Dan, and Dani started walking with him. When they were ouside, Danny could see the two men waiting just down the pathway from the doors, and rushed over. Before he reached them however, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at the two.

He looked to Sirius and asked, "When did I see you for the first time?" Padfoot smirked and replied, "When I was in my Dog Form after you ran away from your relative last year." Harry smiled and turned his wand on the other man.

"What did my Boggart turn into during your first class?" Danny asked, to which Remus replied, "It didn't. I stepped in before it had the chance." Danny smiled and ran up to the two and hugged them.

Danny then pulled back and, as he had chanced back to his Human Form, said, "I'm Going Ghost!"

Both adults promptly held their heads in pain. Remus though was the first to recover, and spoke in a slightly drawling and deadpanned voice. "Well, Mr. Fenton, it seams that you have decided to put more effort into this form of study then your last. Hmm, too bad. You did well on your CAT test, I was looking forward to seeing which career you chose."

Danny sighed and whispered to Ember, _"Lancer. It_ had _to be Lancer."_ Ember just giggled, and watched as the now familier gray rings appeared around Sirius.

Everyone gasped though, at who emerged. The figure was tall, had purple armor and black flaming hair. All that you could see of his face behind his purple helmet, was bood-red eyes. At his hip, was a sinister looking sword with purple hilt and glowing green blade.

The knight lifted his hands in the air, threw his head back and called out, "The Fright Knight Lives!"

 **A/N: I know this was kind of a filler chapter, but I wanted to at least set the stage for the other ghosts who I wanted in this. Don't worry though, I'm not just including them for fun, I will use them later. Next chapter will be a time skip to the first task, so it should have some action in it. Also, if anyone is willing to revise the Prophecy from Chapter 1 and let me use it, I would be very thankful and credit you. Thanks for reading, and sorry this took so long to get out.**


End file.
